The Saiyan Of Lothal
by Transfsand
Summary: What if Ezra was a Saiyan and became super saiyan Fire Across The Galaxy? How will the crew react? Will the star wars universe ever be the same? This story is up for grabs. PM me if you want it.
1. A Rescue Mission Gone Bad

_Ezra's Pov_

We are on our way to mustafar to rescue kanan from the inquisitor. All we had to do was get onto the star destroyer, grab kanan, then get out.

Easy as cutting a yogan, right ?

"Ezra, is he there ?" asked Hera. I closed my eyes and tried to sense kanan but it felt different entirely. It was as if he felt a spark then a pull, but it didn't matter as long as it feels familiar. "He's alive" I said snapping back to reality. "Sending codes" said Hera. " _Hang on kanan, we're coming"._

 _30 Minutes later_

After I got through the air ducts, I started searching cells. " _Nope"._ Searching the next cell. " _Nu-uh"._ I reached the third cell and saw…

"Kanan" I exclaimed. He opens eyes and says "You shouldn't have come here but i'm glad you did"

"You would have done the same with me, in fact you already have" I said happily while taking off his restraints. After that I took him to three hallways until we found ourselves in the reactor core… with the inquisitor.

 _Kanan's Pov_

"Let me borrow that" taking Ezra's lightsaber and entering deadly combat.

 _5 Minutes later_

I notice Ezra force gripping my lightsaber from the inquisitor's belt into his hands. "Finally, a fight worthy of my time" the inquisitor says all too gleefully. Ezra and I attack him at once but then notice Ezra was struggling. When I see him throwing his lightsaber at him I force jump in front of Ezra and everything went black.


	2. Ezra The Super Saiyan

_Ezra's Pov_

The moment Kanan jumped between the lightsaber and I didn't fill me with anger, it filled me with _**RAGE**_. He was sent flying into the platform below us, unmoving. I looked at the the inquisitor dead in the eye "Your going to pay for that" I said seething. "Why, you're much weaker then your master, what could you _possibly_ do" said the inquisitor with a simile on his face. I formed a fist and Start yelling in _**PURE RAGE " AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_.

 _Inquisitor's Pov_

I felt the boys rage coming to light but it was as if that rage was pulling him to the light of the force. " _ **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ He yelled as it echoed through out the ship. His hair became a yellow color and started to stick up and his eyes were now an electric green as he was covered in a golden aura.

Hera's _Pov_

Zeb, Sabine, and I were heading back to the hanger bay when... " _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ Echoed through the hallways. "What was that ?" Sabine said. "That sounded like the kid" Zeb said. I grab my comlink said "Ezra, are you there ?"

 _Kanan's Pov_

I woke up at the sound of voice. As soon as I got up felt extreme pain on my left arm and saw a slice mark on it. " _Ezra are you there ?"._ I look down and see Ezra's comlink and pick it up. "Hera, you there ?"

" _Kanan your alive. Where is Ezra?"_

I look up an see Ezra his hair up with a goldish-yellow color with a furious look on face... Crushing the Inquisitor's hand.

"Hera, Ezra is on... a rampage" I said as Ezra punches the inquisitor through a wall and keep hearing a thud 5 times as he probably went through a few walls as Ezra follows him behind.

 _Hera's Pov_

We all look at each other with confused looks. "What do you mea-" I started to say until the inquisitor goes through a wall and into another. We look to the wall from which the inquisitor was thrown from to see Ezra with blonde hair that's sticking up and electric green eyes. " _ **I WILL KRIFFING MURDER YOU!"**_ Ezra spat in venom. "EZRA/EZRA/KID" we all said in disbelief. "Grab Kanan and go, don't think about waiting for me just go" said Ezra. "We aren't leaving with out you" said Sabine. "I'M THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THIS MESS SO I'TS UP TO ME TO GET US OUT!" Ezra yelled. Before anyone could say anything Ezra flew to the inquisitor and started to beat him. "Let's grab Kanan and go" said Hera. Everyone went to the whole Ezra made but Sabine stopped in her tracks. "Sabine what are you doing ?" Said Hera. "I...can't leave him" she said in a whisper "I'm staying here"


	3. A Battle Won, Feelings Revealed

_Zeb's Pov_

"What do you mean your staying, the ship could be falling apart any second" I tried convincing Sabine. "I'm staying and that's FINAL!" Sabine yelled. Hera opened her mouth to say something but a voice interrupted. "Guys we need to go". We all look at the hole in the wall and saw Kanan. "Kanan you're alive" Hera said giving him a hug. "I missed you to-OW!" Kanan yelped as Hera accidentally touched his bloody arm. "Sorry love" Hera said sincerely. Kanan just smiled then looked at Sabine and said "I know you want to help Ezra but you would just get in his way which is why he wants all of us to leave so he can go all out on the inquisitor". "You mean Ezra was going easy on that sith-spit" I said in venom.

Kanan just nodded.

Sabine only muttered "Let's go" and we ran into the hanger bay.

 _Inquisitor's Pov_

How can this be happening?!

This boy was a mere toothpick not long ago and here he was making the Inquisitor bleed.

I wiped blood from my mouth and asked in terror "W-what a-are you?". The boy just smirks at me and says "Ever heard of Saiyan's?". I realized the threat this boy posed. " _The Saiyan's are supposed to be extinct, how is he alive and... Is_ he _the legend."_ I thought in fear. "I'm a Saiyan who calls Lothal and I'm here to defeat you" He starts to say. "I'm the warriors you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awaken by fury that's what I am" Looking at me with disgust " ** _I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, EZRA BRIDGER"_** He yells punchinfo me back the reactor core of the ship. My legs were shattered and I was sure that my left Hand and ribs were broken. I had too do something I have never done in my life. H-Have M-M-Mercy?". I Begged.

 _Ezra's Pov_

Anger was an understatement to what I felt when he begged me for mercy. I turn to him and say"How many people have begged you for mercy and just kill them, millions, Billions, TRILLIONS, you just look at them without a care in the galaxy and you expect me to give you MERCY?!". I raise my hand up and give him a bit of energy. "You should be able too escape this ship" I turn away from hump. "I don't ever want to see you again" I flew up and blew a hole in the wall that led me to a hallway. I power down then as I went close toward the hole I hear a sizzling sound, I turn around to see a red lightsaber slice my cheek. I look at a standing inquisitor with his lightsaber in hand. I transform and a ki ball formed in my hand and yell " ** _YOU FOOL"_** and fire him into the reactor causing a chain reaction killing him and destabilizing the core. I started to make a B-line to the hanger when...

 _Sabine's Pov_

We were being pursued by tie fighters when...BOOM. I look back to see the star destroyer Ezra was on exploded. "NO EZRA!" I cried. Everyone had tears and when we thought the tie fighters got us...BOOMBOOMBOOM. 3 tie fighters exploded and out of the explosions came the inquisitor's tie. " _You're not getting rid of me that easily"_ said a very cheery voice. I felt happiness when I heard that voice. Ezra.

Just when things couldn't get any better, chopper came back with the _Ghost_ and with reinforcemeets. Both Ezra's tie and ours docked on the transport and went into hyperspace.

 _No Pov_

When they climbed out of the tie except Ezra, they all hugged each other then they saw Ezra climbing up and faces them. "Hey guys" he says. "Ezra?""Hey Sabine". She starts to cry on his shoulder."Hey what's the matter ?" He asks. "I thought you died""Hey I'm here and that's all that matters" Ezra said. She then does something that no one expected.

She kissed him.


	4. Truth Revealed

_Ezra's Pov_

To say that I was shocked was an understatement of that understatement. I'm BAFFLED that Sabine was kissing me but boy she had soft lips.

"Uhuh Y-you K-kissed M-me" I said still trying to process this. "And you have blonde hair and green eyes which I have to ask, what happened to you?" Asked Sabine.

Once I regained my composure, Chopper rolled in from the cockpit of the transport. Wait. If he's here and not on the _Ghost,_ then... " I'll answer that in a minute but who's flying the _Ghost_?" I asked.

"Chopper...is..." Hera trailed off as she realized not one them were on the _Ghost,_ a look of horror washed over her face.

"MY BABY" screamed Hera. Everyone just turned away from her and laughed silently... Until she looked at them that said " _Keep an eye open in your sleep"._

 _-Ghost-_

We saw six guards wearing the same gear. We go into the common room and Chopper came in front of us and activated his holocom, appearing a familiar face. " _Hello my friend"_ said the man. "I've only met you you for only a moment, I don't know your name" Kanan stated.

That's when Hera explained that this man is Senator Organa and that there are other rebels out there and never said anything in the event of capture.

"The protocol has changed" said a feminine voice. Coming down the latter, a togruta with what appeared to be two lightsabers stood in front of us. "Fulcrum" Hera said. Wait. This is Fulcrum. I thought she was a guy. Go figure.

"Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka Tano" she introduced. She then explains that she received word from Chopper and how she didn't want us to die since we gave people hope in there darkest times.

"So what happens now?" I asked. "I do not know, one chapter is closed for you Ezra Bridger, this is a new day, a new beginning" she finished. Now everyone except Ahsoka, looks at me as if I had lied to them. Oh wait.

I did.

"Alright guys fire away" I said. Not even a second and there bombarding me with questions. The one question everyone said was, "Are you human?". "I am not human, I am a Saiyan" I said.

"I heard about the Saiyan's by when I was a Padawan, they were a warrior race with abilities that you can't possibly fathom, and went extinct but clearly we have one in front of us" an agitated Kanan said.

" Why did you keep this from us" said Zeb. I hesitated for a minute and said "I ...lied to you about my parents" I admitted.

They all gasped.

"Don't get the wrong idea, ok?". Once they calmed down, I started. " my parents were full-blooded Saiyan's and they trained me but they couldn't always be there due to their transmissions. One day, I was training alone and my power level was so high that the empire tracked it. I managed to destroy a few tie fighters but a stormtrooper got the drop on me and tagged me with a small device and by the time I found it, it was to late. The tracked me to the house and raided the place. My parents were low-class warriors so they didn't last for long, but they managed to get me out of there".

I stopped. By now, I was in tears. I got the courage and started again, "I saw them butcher them and I was helpless to do anything. Now, I have to live with the fact that I got my family killed" I finished. Everyone was stunned by what I said. I got up and excused myself to my quarters.


End file.
